<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Worst Enemy by xAoneko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933547">Your Worst Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko'>xAoneko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futuristic, Gen, Light Angst, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Simulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's worst enemy is himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Into the Future</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Worst Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to throw in an extra challenge for myself and make this 100 words :D<br/>Please leave a kudo/comment if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You are your worst enemy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun repeats the words silently as he clashes again and again with his opponent. Their rapiers reflect the artificial light as though they really are battling in an open stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, time runs out, and the system locks him down. Frustrated, Baekhyun watches his opponent kneel, panting from the exertion. He had been so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The automated voice echoes across the arena and the spitting image of Baekhyun stands and begins to depart, pixels tumbling like gravel down the side of a hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stares after him, longing for an existence outside of a simulation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko">my curious cat</a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/xAoneko98">my twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>